


Names For Love Elude Us (Leaving is All I Have. Unlike Memories. Unlike Your Mouth.)

by GwenTheTribble



Series: Maia makes playlists [3]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Music, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenTheTribble/pseuds/GwenTheTribble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know you might never come back to me my love, but the door is always open.</p><p>I know I have done to much to be welcomed back, but I miss you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names For Love Elude Us (Leaving is All I Have. Unlike Memories. Unlike Your Mouth.)

OTP: you can always come home

 

Part one: I like you no matter what I find

Winter Winds by Mumford&Sons

Smother by Daughter

Arsonist's Lullaby by Hozier

Foreigners God by Hozier

World So Cold by 12 Stones

 

Part two: I think I could forgive you anything

Ghost by Halsey

Say Something by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera

Poison&Wine by the Civil Wars

The Scientist by ColdPlay

Some Kind of Monster by the Neon Trees

Sedated by Hozier

 

Part three: look what you've done to me

Requiem For Blue Jeans by Bastille

Little Lion Man by Mumford&Sons

Medicine by Daughter

Novocaine by Fall Out Boy

No Light, No Light by Florence +The Machine

Home by Daughter

Part four: take me back to the start

Like Real People Do by Hozier

Dust to Dust by the Civil Wars

Undeniable You by Jukebox The Ghost

Come Home by OneRepublic

**Author's Note:**

> Much of the title taken from this quote by Michelle Tudor. 
> 
> “Something happens in a daydream. A hand trails over skin like sunlight. Outside there’s sin, and the calls of a lost city. A city dipped like an ochre-dawn. In quiet moments, your breath is on mine, like salvation; like forgiveness. But in time, names for love elude us. We breathe in dirt and cough up bones, until a new world, like the birth of a star, is raked across your skin. Now leaving is all I have. Unlike memories. Unlike your mouth.”


End file.
